Switch Shock
by TheBoyWithHeadphones
Summary: Souta Katsu is a boy who loves to play video games. His favorite game is Hyperdimension Neptunia, and he plays it every chance he gets. He dreams of being part of the cast, and getting wicked powers. This dream comes true, but not the way you'd expect...
1. Morning Routine

**Chapter One: Morning Routine**

Yelling. That was all i heard. _'Great way to start a morning…'_ I thought, pulling the covers over my head. This action was in vain, because they were pulled back. "Get up already!" I didn't reply, still a little fazed from the sudden movement. It only seemed to aggravate my sleep killer, because the sheets were ripped out from me, causing me to spin comically in the air, and land on my butt. "Ow, Nepu…" I said, rubbing my butt.

…

…

…

…

Wait. Did i just say "Nepu"?

No later when this question was asked did i notice a floating figure looking down upon me. This figure had an odd sense of authority, I noted as I looked up at her. She was small, about a foot and a half tall, wore an accessory similar to a nurse's cap with a N logo on it, a purple dress, and a light blue tie. She hovered on a book, and had fairy-like wings on her back. "Neptune! I told you that you need to wake up much earlier than 1:00 in the afternoon!" Two problems with that statement. One, sleeping this late is a normal occurrence for me, and two, did she call me Neptune?

I glanced around, desperately trying to find my way out of this situation. My eyes went from under the girl, to my bed, and stopping at the door. Time to put my plan into action. I darted underneath the small girl, and when she started to give chase, i knocked over the pile of clothes blocking the easiest way to the door, which stalled her for a second, allowing me to leap over the bed and run out the door. For about two hours i was running with the girl on my tail. After that whole fiasco she somehow cornered me in my room again. "Nowhere to run now Neptune. Just get dressed and do your work and that'll be the end of it." My voice rang out, and not on my own accord. "Awwwwwwww, i don't wanna, Nepu!" There's that weird phrase again. "I don't want to hear it." "But Histoire-" "Now, please!"' After making sure i wouldn't just hop back into bed, Histoire left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

 _'Hmm...i feel like i've seen her before...wait!'_ How could i have forgotten one of the main characters of my favorite game? But that still doesn't explain why she called me Neptune, or why she's even real in the first place! I thought about it some more, but it only gave me a headache. So, the only thing left to do was see why she thought i was Neptune. So, with that in mind, i walked over to the full size mirror. What i saw there shocked me, so much that i nearly fainted. Right there, in front of me, was a girl in an eggplant spotted set of pajamas. She had purple hair, cut at shoulder length, with many strands sticking up and some framing her face. To go along with that she has D-Pad controller clips. And yet, this girl was me. I blinked. I pinched. I slapped. But as much as i tried to wake up, there was no dream to wake up from. And this wasn't my body.

 **Koutetsu: Sorry it's so short! But i kinda wanted to load this thing up quickly, and my writing was rushed.**

 **Souta: You suck. You rush stories only for it to never be seen. And plus, you never even mentioned my name!**

 **Koutetsu: Shut up! You know nothing! And the name thing is a problem, yes, but i mentioned it in the summary and-**

 **Souta: Not good enough**

 **Koutetsu: *Covers his mouth with ducktape* -and if you let me finish, i was going to say Souta's will come up later. But the chapters are Souta's perspective, and no one would know his real name yet.**

 **Neptune: What about me?**

 **Koutetsu: Well, that's the thing! You'll hafta find out next chapter!**

 **Souta: *Muffles* (Wrap it up)**

 **Koutetsu: Yeah yeah, i got it! Alright, everyone, thanks for readin' my garbage, leave a review if you want, and remember to eat your flapjacks. Koutetsu, out!**

 **Souta: *Rips tape* Weirdest outro ever**

 **Koutetsu: Put that back on!**


	2. Living As Someone Else

**Chapter 2: Living as someone else**

I never wanted this. Sure, traveling to other worlds and meeting the people there is just about everyone's dream. But, if you were forced to live as someone else, not knowing why or how, and not knowing how to change things back, it's fucking terrible. And to add onto that, you're not even your own gender! Or, at least, that's my case. "I'm in deep yogurt…" i muttered, being more lost than the time i couldn't what to do the first time i played my Neptunia game. After giving myself yet another headache, i gave up, and proceeded to get ready for the day, and looked inside the closet. Inside i found a deep purple dress with lilac lining, which lined the top, bottom, center, and the pockets, and spiked edges at the hem. Along with the dress was a small, white jacket with a big N button, purple strings that resembled plugs, a purple lining and buckles on the shoulder sleeves. I sweatdropped as i looked at the clothing. ' _I have to wear a dress…?'_ This was an uncomfortable thing to think about, since guys don't usually wear dresses. Granted, i had the body of a female, but that doesn't mean it felt right. _'Now that i think about it, it feels weird having a different body make up…'_ I lost my pride and gained boobs. Sure, boobs are nice, but when you lose some of your pride, it gets kinda depressing. Nevertheless, i cut these somewhat perverted thoughts short and put on my clothes.

I walked into the dining room, and to my surprise, met three faces instead of one. The first was Nepgear, obviously, but the other two were Compa and IF, my...i mean Neptune's best friends. IF had green eyes, brown waist-length hair with an accessory that looked like two leaves. Her bangs fall down into her face, along with some of it even reaching her chest, which was generally small. She wore a black tank top, along with a short one-piece with silver lining and a belt around her waist, carrying multiple phone carriers. To top this off she wore an oversized jacket with black, white and white detailing and matching boots. And the other one, Compa, had light and creamy pink colored hair, which curled at the edges. On top of that she wore a headband with a C patch on it. She wore a tan-white sweater with unattached sleeves, matching boots, and a plaid red skirt with a black hip skirt around it. The hip skirt also had a C-symbol on it.

"Good morning, Nep-Nep!" Compa greeted cheerfully. "Morning," i replied, not really sure how to talk to them, in fear of messing up. They wouldn't believe me if i told them i wasn't Neptune. 'Although, in this crazy world, anything is possible…i'll keep it in mind.' I sat down, and without paying attention to what was in front of me, ate the purple substance on my plate. The food touched my taste buds, and was immediately rejected. I hacked and coughed, trying to be rid of the horrible taste. During this whole scene, Nepgear, Compa, and IF burst into laughter. Confused, i looked at the food in front of me. After a few skeptical looks from a couple angles, and a quick sniff, the name instantly flew into my mind. ' _Eggplant!'_ After confirming this disgusting dish, i threw the plate as far away as possible. Once again, my mouth began talking on its own. "Iffy, Compa, Nep Jr.! How could you do such a thing to me?!" Nepgear was the first to stop laughing, and said, "I-it wasn't my idea, sis!" Throwing the other two under the bus. Nice job Nepgear. My "Nep-stincts" (Neptune instincts) took control of my mouth, and i said, "Oh, really? So, which one?" However, she neglected to tell, seemingly afraid of the twisted face i was currently making. Compa, on the other hand, was all too happy to point at IF, who then finally calmed down and gave her the "WTF" face. I cracked my knuckles, all too happy to bust IF's face open. I didn't get my chance though, because IF had made a break for it. "IFFY! COME BACK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, giving in to the chase to catch IF. What happened for the next to hours, i couldn't tell you, because all i cared about was getting revenge. However, i do remember what happened when i finally caught her. I had tackled her, knocking her onto the ground, and proceeded to sit on her. IF grunted, clearly in pain. "H-how'd you catch me?! I thought all those days sitting on your butt made you slower!" She croaked. "A must always be agile and lean. And, as such, i keep myself in tip top condition!" Nepgear, however, managed to break my bubble. "Neptune, you caught her when she picked herself up…" I was sweatdropping. "Nepgear! Don't say things like that!" "Yeah, at least let her keep her absurd fantasies." "That's quite enough from you!" And with that, squished my heel into IF's face, and then got off. It may seem a little cruel, but putting eggplants in my breakfast is more cruel!

Wait, since when did i dislike eggplant?

After that horrific breakfast, i decided to sit down and play some of everyone's favorite hedgehog! I didn't get too far into the game, because Histoire had to come and ruin my fun. "Neptune, i've been looking for you." ' _This is kinda my regular spot, Histoire.'_ I thought, but restrained myself from saying it. "I want you to go out today and complete some quests." ' _Crap balls on a screw sandwich.'_ "But Histoire, i don't want to!" Histoire didn't seem to be in the mood for arguing with me, so she just kept talking. "It's a quest that requires you to slay some Dogoos. This should be easy, even for you."Despite not wanting to go, i agreed. "Alright…" Histoire's mood seemed to brighten after i said that. "Thank you for not arguing, Neptune! Perhaps your procrastinating ways are diminishing!" With that, she proceeded to walk (float?) down the hall. "AIN'T NO WAY IN NEP IS THAT HAPPENING!

 **End Chapter 2**

 **Koutetsu: WHOO boy did this one take a while! I'm kinda proud i got it done!**

 **Souta (To Neptune): I bet 500 credits this chapter's still pretty short.**

 **Neptune: You're on!**

 **Koutetsu: *Glares at them* ANYway, i'm glad you guys stuck around until the end! If not, well, then none of this text matters, does it? I dunno why i keep writing this if you haven't made it to the end since you won't even read i-**

 **Souta: *Covers my mouth* That's enough outta you! Okay, everyone, thanks for reading, Hyperdimension Neptunia isn't owned by us, blah blah blah…**

 **Neptune: And remember to eat your flapjacks!**

 **Souta and Neptune: Seeya!**


	3. Luck? I Have None

**Chapter 3: Luck? I have none**

 **Koutetsu: Quick side note. I forgot to mention that all descriptions are not my own. Thanks Hyperdimension Wikia!**

"WHY ME!" Whatever pride i had left is now gone, because i'm being chased by a group of Dogoos that was bothering a couple's farm. The cute little things can actually be intimidating when they want to. I would fight back, but my sword was knocked far away, and as soon as i went in towards it, a title wave of Dogoos came towards me. The only decision left was to run in the other direction. ' _Where's the tutorial when you need it!?'_ I am real glad that i didn't ask anyone to come with, or i, more accurately, Neptune, won't be able to live this down in the future, resulting in her kicking my ass if we ever met. But that isn't important right now, because i've been pinned in a very erotic way, much to my despair. I struggled, but it was all in vain, as the Dogoos began to lick my legs, making me burst out laughing. "St-stop! It t-tickles!" The damn critters ignored me and just continued to tickle the crap out of me. ' _This scene seems oddly familiar...i-WAUGH!'_ My thoughts were cut short as i felt one of the Dogoos underneath my dress. "H-hey! Get outta there!" A blush crept across my face as they continued. I needed to get out of this situation, and fast. ' _Wait, I'm the CPU of Planeptune! I can just use HDD!'_ I struggled once again, and this time, i managed to free my arm. I stuck it outwards, and shouted, "HDD! Transformation, go!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

...nothing happened.

' _Aw, crap baskets…'_ i thought, as the Dogoos continued to do their undignified act. I tried again, this time using a different tactic. "Sexy Neptune! Now!" I said, whipping my arm around. Obviously, this didn't work either. I tried several times. "Power!" "Gimme some big titties!" "Please?" I got fed up with word-influenced transformation, and decided to use a different approach. I focused on the thought of HDD, ignoring the disgusting and slightly pleasuring licks of the Dogoos.

A column of energy surrounded me, and 1's and 0's spun around the column. Almost as instantly as the column appeared, it faded, and there i stood in HDD form, CPU Purple Heart. My hair turned much longer and was worn in twintail braids, and my hair frame was a bit longer as well. My hairclips became round and had glowing blue X's on them. I was wearing something like a skin-tight leotard/jumpsuit, with pronounced purple and blue lines with a patch or purple that traced below my breasts to below my navel. On my sides were gamepad marks, and on my arms were two black and purple wristcuffs, and my legs were armor-like stockings and boots. My hips had also gotten curvier, and finally, my breast size changed from an A to an E cup.

I put my hand out, and a black sword with purple markings, and an N on one side of the hilt materialized. I glanced at the inferior beings before me, and nearly laughed at myself. ' _I had trouble dealing with_ _ **these**_ _little things? I really need to practice…'_ I leapt towards the Dogoos, and did a forward slice. The line that was in front of my dissipated, leaving only data in their place. A couple of Dogoos tried to attack from my right side, so i twisted the sharp end in their direction, and swung, not moving from my spot, or even looking at my enemy. ' _This is how it feels to be a CPU? Wow…'_ I knew the powers of a CPU in general, but this experience was giving me a totally different view of perspective!

The Dogoos changed tactics, and tried a group attack. They came onto me in a large group, trying to overwhelm me. I took a sidestep, and swung multiple times at them. Their numbers dropped greatly, causing some of them to panic. The ones who were left had no more fight in them, and fled. I reverted back to normal form, and picked up any items that were dropped. "No wonder Planeptune's shares are dropping." I glanced upwards towards the sound of the voice, and before me was Lastation's CPU, Black Heart. "Although, i'm not all that surprised, since you're a sorry excuse for a Goddess." I glared at her, and my eye twitched. Then, i switched to a grin and closed my eyes. "That's funny, coming from a Goddess with a **black heart**. You probably force all your citizens to do your work for you." Now it was Black Heart's turn to glare. "I don't have time to deal with your wisecracks. I only came to discuss matters concerning a crime in Lastation." I looked quizzically at her and said, "What does that have to do with Planeptune?" "Apparently he is an illegal immigrant here, sneaking in with a fake name and ID so we wouldn't be able to track him down." 'If that was so, then why haven't i heard about it?' "I haven't been informed of such a person, but we can go to the Basilicom and look into this." Black Heart nodded, and i transformed into Purple Heart again.

After a boring flight, we arrived at the Basilicom. When we landed, Black Heart changed into Noire, her normal form. Noire had black hair tied into two long pigtails with black and blue two-piece ribbons. Her bangs were neatly combed, framing her face and ruby red eyes nicely. She wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. Finally, there is a gold piece in the center. When in her CPU form, her hair turns white and is worn down, with a few inches of the tips and the bangs a bit messy and longer. Her bright red eyes are replaced with a glowing teal. The HDD form outfit consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck, with a little bit of silver here and there.

Anyways, we went to Histoire, and asked her about the criminal. "Hmm…" She said, looking through her sources. "Yes, it seems that there is a criminal suspected to be here. We actually got wind of said suspicion while you were out, Neptune." I nearly sweatdropped. ' _Just how long were those Dogoos chasing me?'_ But Histoire was not finished talking. "Unfortunately, we don't have any information due to the news being recent." Noire did not like the sound of this. "That's what i was afraid of...if we don't stop this person soon, i fear this will get way out of hand." I myself was worrying a little bit, but i remained positive. "Relax, Noire, we've managed to save the world numerous times! How bad can one criminal be?" Noire looked at me in disbelief. "You're unbelievable, Neptune. This could be a serious threat, and you're not even giving it a second thought!" "I don't have a second thought to spare." She huffed, crossed her arms, and said, "Well, since i'm not getting anywhere here, i might as well go back to Lastation to gather more info." Histoire nodded. "Alright, safe travels, Noire." I led Noire outside the Basilicom, and bid her goodbye. She transformed into Black Heart, and prepared to take off, but before she did, she said, "Neptune, be sure to be careful." Worry was evident in her voice. That quickly disappeared though, as she followed up with a "I-it's not like i care, or anything!" I shook my head. "God, Noire, even in CPU form, you're still a Tsundere. Try to get that fixed, will ya?" With that, she took off, shooting me an irritated glare.

"Wow, this feels...strange…" I was standing in my, or Neptune's, room, examining my HDD body. When in normal form, it didn't feel all that different since Neptune is a loli, but when i was Purple Heart, her hips were wider and curvier and her breasts were much larger. I was getting a lady boner just looking in the mirror. **(A/N: I think i'm going to get a normal boner from just writing this…)** I looked at my body, utterly fascinated at the fact i had what many men dream of. I bounced a couple of times, watching them jiggle, until i got the nerve up to touch them. I took of my suit, and cupped my breasts. The quietest moan escaped my lips. ' _Damn, i have to keep this rated T! Better tone it down just a bit…'_ There i was, touching my own breasts and breaking the fourth wall at the same time. That's a new record, or at least for me. Anyway, i proceeded to explore by rubbing my breasts. The sensation felt...indescribable. I started to blush as i pleasured myself. Eventually, my other hand roamed over to my lower sensitive spot. I just couldn't stop. Luckily, someone else did. There was a knock on the door, and Nepgear's voice rang out. "Neptune? I prepared some lunch for you!" I sharply held my breath, and then said, "Thanks Nepgear." I listened intently as the sound of her footsteps echoed down the hall, and then silence. With that, i put on my suit again, and changed out of my HDD form. I stepped out into the hall, with a light blush evident on my cheeks.

At the dining room table stood non-eggplant-related food, complete with a pudding cup. Nepgear stood proudly next to it, smiling warmly at me. My eyes went back and forth from her and the table. My Nep-stincts were back in action. A fangirl feeling welled up inside me, and was released as a blew threw my food, getting straight to the pudding. I sat there, admiring the beauty of the dessert. The creamy vanilla, mixed together with the heavenly chocolate...it was a sight for sore Neptune eyes. I grabbed my spoon, popped the cup open, started digging in. I finished quickly, but not too quickly, for i wanted to savour the flavor as well. Not satisfied yet, i grabbed another cup. "Neptune, i don't think you should-" started Nepgear as i scarfed down another cup of pudding. Her words fell upon deaf ears, for the grip of the heavenly pudding had me.

' _Maybe i should've stopped at fifteen cups…'_ I thought, hand on my stomach as i lay on my bed. I rolled over to the side, bored out of my mind. After thinking for a while, i gave up and headed over to Neptune's drawers. I dug through the contents of said drawer, looking for something interesting. Inside, i found a package labeled "The naughty book stolen from Blanc. DO NOT OPEN UNLESS YOU ARE NEPTUNE" I grinned slyly to myself. ' _Well, technically, i_ _ **am**_ _Neptune...so i guess one peek wouldn't hurt…'_ I opened the package to find a book inside. I suspected it wasn't any normal naughty book, but one Blanc wrote, judging by the looks of it. I took a seat on the corner of my bed, and started to read. The scenes about the Goddesses that rule this world was...vivid. I had nosebleeds the entire time.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

A boy with black-brunette hair and a blue streak in it snickered to himself. "They don't suspect a thing...perfect…"

 **Koutetsu: Whew! All done! This one is almost double of the last chapter, too!**

 **Souta: Let's hope it stays that way.**

 **Neptune: *Reads this chapter's script* Ooh! The plot thickens! This is getting interesting!**

 **Koutetsu: Indeed it is, Neptune! The mysterious criminal of Gameindustri makes his appearance!**

 **Neptune: I wonder who he is...can i guess!**

 **Koutetsu: Nope! The readers are gonna have to find out for themselves!**

 **Souta: You sure those bits of fanservice will be accepted?**

 **Koutetsu: 'Course it will. It's on the edge of T and M, and it hasn't crossed over yet.**

 **Neptune: "Yet"?**

 **Koutetsu: Slip of the tongue. Anyway! Thanks so much for reading my garbage, leave a review if you want, and remember to eat your flapjacks! Ciao!**


	4. Backtrack

**Koutetsu: What's crackin' guys and welcome to another-damn it**

 **TAKE TWO**

 **Koutetsu: Heeeello everybody, my name's Markiplier and welcome back to Switch Shock. Last time we-fuck!**

 **TAKE THREE**

 **Koutetsu: Hey friends, it's Akidearest-god fucking dammit!**

 **TAKE FOUR**

 **Koutetsu: Hey everybody it's Misty/Chronexia and-ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!**

 **TAKE 153**

 **Koutetsu: -yes! Yes! Finally!**

 **Souta: *Runs over and gives Koutetsu a bro hug***

 **Koutetsu: We finally-huh?**

 **Souta: Um...does the red light mean it's recording?**

 ***Koutetsu and Souta glance at each other before looking comically sad***

 **Koutetsu: *Holds up finger guns, pretending to shoot them* BANG BANG! What's hapenin' ya'll? Koutetsu here with-FINALLY! I GOT IT RIGHT! *Ahem* Anyway, hey guys, i wanted to add a few quick notes. I apologize for the scene in the last chapter concerning Souta in Nep's room checking his body…*Cough* He's sixteen, cut him some slack. And finally, i want to apologize for taking so long to get this out, but, i have a life, so, yeah...plus, procrastination.**

 **Souta: Hey, did we return the book to-**

 **Blanc: *In HDD form* KOUTETSU! SOUTA! YOU BASTARDS ARE DEAD!**

 **Koutetsu: SHIT! *Runs***

 **Souta: *On Koutetsu's shoulders* Faster, dude!**

 **Blanc: *Charges* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 ***Technical errors. Please hold***

 **Chapter 4: Backtrack**

"Where is it!? Where is it!?" I yelled, frantically looking around. IF chuckled lightly as she and Compa followed me into the cave i was in. "It's there. The monsters have it." I brought out my sword, slayed my foes with gusto, and frantically searched their corpses. "Hey! They don't have any pudding on them!" Compa giggled at my reaction. "That's because we tricked you Nep-Nep!" Cue the large sweatdrop and the crushing feeling of disappointment. "How am i supposed to trust you two?" IF shrugged. "As long as we get you to do your work, it's a win for us." She receded back a little bit in fear, though, when she saw the burning fire in my eyes. "THAT'S TWICE IN A ROW, YOU NEPPING JERK!" I yelled, running at them with my sword drawn. IF turned 180 degrees and sped off, with me right on her heels. "Hey! GUYS!" Compa yelled out to us, but no avail. She trudged behind us, being quiet salty about being left behind.

Y'know, living as someone else is great and all, but it wasn't until we went back to the Basilicom that i had realized i needed to figure out how i got in this whole situation. ' _Quite embarrassing that i hadn't thought of that sooner…well, i do have Neptune's brain, after all, so i guess my thought process is like hers to a point...wait, where's the science in that!?'_ **(A/N: I can feel Neptune's glare burning holes into the back of my neck…)** Asking Nepgear or Histoire or anyone else is out of the question, they wouldn't believe me. Nope, i was on my own for this one.

I sat in Neptune's room, doing something very unlike her. Thinking. I went through various poses as i thought, being upside down on the bed, sitting in the middle of the room crossed-legged, hanging from the ceiling like a ninja, standing on my head...you get the point. I couldn't remember what happened that night, however, let alone finding the reason why it happened. I did remember my first and favorite anime, and put on its opening. Music helps me think more deeply than usual, as it does for many people "...unleash my fist, hero…" i sang softly as i racked my brain and all of its memories. It all started to come back slowly. ' _It began when i was playing Neptunia late at night, and there was a storm then, due to that Typhoon back in Japan…'_ That's when a theory struck me. Hyperdimension Neptunia was made in Japan, and Gamindustri could be thought of as a cyber Japan, or at least four nations of it. What if a dimensional phenomena that isn't much of a phenomena in Gamindustri affected the real world, creating that Typhoon? ' _It all links back to the game…but that still leaves the question of why Neptune, and not Vert or someone else? Because Vert seems like the most logical answer...unless she was playing games overnight as well!'_ And that does sound like something Neptune would do too. With that squared away, the only problem left was how i'd get back into my own body.

"Neptune!" Ah, i should've known that Histoire would eventually find me. She zipped around the doorway, floating in at a remarkable pace, and nearly rammed into my face. "What's up, miss pisty?" I asked her, throwing in a slight grin. "You know very well "what's up". You-!" She was cut off by me placing my finger on her small, but annoying mouth. "-need to do your Goddess duties, yadda yadda yadda…" Histoire visibly reddened in anger. "Mmffmffmammmmf!" Her words came out as a muffled lecture, which didn't make my ears bleed, thankfully. "Yeah, if you're done talking my ears off-YEOWCH!" The reason i didn't get to finish my sentence was because Histoire chomped down on my finger, surprising both me and the author. **(A/N: WHERE IS THE LOGIC!?)** ' _I guess i underestimated her jaw strength...if that's a thing you underestimate at all…'_ I puffed my cheeks out and said to Histoire, "Could you hurry up with the lecture? I'm a very busy person, you know…" Histoire's left eye twitched as she tried not to blow up in my face. "You don't work at all!" "Whoa, Histoire, take a chill pill, I'm just messing with you~" "Yes, yes, of course…" She replied, rubbing her temples. After she calmed down, she motioned for me to follow her. "You need to come see this, Neptune." "Kay~!" I replied, adding a little Neptune zest. On the outside i remained as though i was really Neptune, but on the inside i was disgusted and disturbed by my actions. ' _I feel like an anime trap…'_

Histoire led me to the room where the Sharicite was contained. I studied the object closely, greatly captivated by it. ' _I've never seen one up close...sure, the anime and games show you pictures, but it's not everyday that you get to see and touch a Sharicite…'_ I noticed that the Sharicite, which was supposed to be pulsating with the nation's shares, was dimmer than it should be. Histoire went over to the Sharicite, turned around and faced me. "I see you've noticed the Sharicite has visibly weakened. I ask you, how did this happen?" ' _She's being sarcastic…'_ And she had perfect right to. I had been lazy and performed few share raising missions. Those recorded in this story were the only ones i've done since i've gotten here, which was a month ago. Histoire was not finished, however. "Did you think this was a video game where you are free from all responsibility? Did you think that you could escape what people have to do in order to live?" "Uh...yeah, kinda…" I said quietly, avoiding eye contact. Histoire sighed and closed her eyes in annoyance. "Really, Neptune, I'd thought you'd get the hang of this by now, but it seems my trust was displaced…" I felt a tug on my heartstrings. ' _Man, if i had known i was doing this sort of thing to Histoire...does Neptune even know?'_ Deciding to earn Neptune some points with Histoire, I yelled out loudly, saying, "Well, if that's the case,what do i gotta do!?" Histoire brightened up. "Really? You'll _voluntarily_ work for some shares?" I nodded vigorously, failing at concealing my grin. And it only grew larger as i watched her smile the tiniest and cutest smile. "Thank you Neptune. It does mean a lot that you'll work with me for once." As i jumped up onto my feet, a little "boing!" escaped my lips. ' _I'm getting way too into this...better not go too far…'_ Histoire floated up beside me, and after exchanging a smile, we left the room. Just as the elevator door closed, i asked Histoire, "What am i doing, anyway?" "You'll see…"

Oh, yeah, i see alright…"Histoire, why do i have to work _**here**_!?" "Well, you did say you wanted to help. Plus, it's the only way to get shares fast." I crossed my arms and huffed at the sight before me. "But did it have to be a maid cafe!?" Yes, the building standing in front of Histoire and I was a nefarious maid cafe, or at least it was evil in my eyes. Why, you ask? Because i am the soul of a self respecting boy who does not cross-dress nor do i wish to. But, here i was, standing in front of one, ready to accept the job offered, and wear an outfit with stockings and take people's orders, whom which are not all nice. Histoire, however, gave no fucks and pushed me right in. "Hey, whoa whoa! Hold on there! Be gentle~!" That last remark was unintentional...anyway…

Histoire did not cease shoving me across the cafe against my will until we arrived at the counter. "Now we wait for the owner. I made an appointment…" I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "You would've done this whether i said yes or no!?" Histoire nodded, not even bothering to look at my pained expression. After waiting for some time, Histoire suggested that we go into the backroom. I did some quick thinking, and came up with an excuse. "But, we have no clearance to go back there!" She made a "tsk" sound, and told me, "We have reason to be here. On top of that, we are the top authorities, we are essentially allowed to go anywhere. However, since you act like a child, you must refrain from doing such actions until i can trust you." I crossed my arms and huffed. "I'm not a little kid…" Oh, the irony…

After we met up with the cafe owner, i was put right to work. I was told to wear this maid outfit, which was hugging my body tightly, showing every curve i had that was not hidden by the skirt. On top of that, i had to wear stockings and…"special" undergarments for the perverted ones. For, as a maid, i must attend to every need my "master/mistress" asks of me. ' _Damn, i hate this job…'_ i thought as i wiped off one of the tables. The maid part itself wasn't so bad, it was the things i was asked to do that made it hell. Just as i finished wiping the table, a felt something grab one of my ass cheeks. I yelped and turned around, seeing a table of two girls and three guys. The one closest to me was looking smug, whispering to his friends. Once i heard "nice and firm", the gloves came off. I tapped his shoulder and asked him to follow me to the bathroom. That earned some hoots and whistles from his gang, but i didn't care, they were perverted idiots anyway. Once in the bathroom, i took out some tape and slapped it over his mouth. When he tried to take it off, it stayed on there, stuck. "Wondering why it won't come off? Simple! It's superglued on~..." His eyes widened with horror as i tied his arms to one of the poles in the stalls. I then proceeded to beat him with one of my highheeled shoes, saying things like, "Don't you EVER do that again!" and "Women aren't toys, dumbass!" After a full forty-five minutes of smacking the helpless fool, i ripped the tape of as hard as i could. It was painful, i could tell, but before he could scream out, i covered his mouth. "Yell out and i tack on thirty more minutes…" That shut him up. I untied him, and told him if he ever told anyone about it, i would hunt him down and do that to him for the rest of his life. The jackass stumbled out of the bathroom, and plopped down next to his friends. When they asked him about what we did, he said that it was "the craziest thing he's ever experienced". The two other guys shot me some flirtatious looks, but i shot them down with a slightly psychotic look. That'll teach them to mess with women like that and...wait a sec...I'M EVEN LOSING SOME OF MY PERSONALITY!

I thought nothing could be worse than torturing a man to protect women and their image, but apparently, i was wrong. It got a lot worse. To be specific, Noire, and the other two CPUs of Gamindustri were right there, sitting at one of the tables, orders ready. The one on the right was Blanc, the CPU of Lowee, who usually keeps her emotions bottled up and wears a poker face. However, anger her in some way, and she'll go ballistic, throwing cuss words everywhere. She has short light brown hair, blue eyes, and a mushroom like cap **(A/N: Kinda like Toad from Mario. Her nation is Lowee, after all, representing Nintendo, so it makes sense)** with a brown lining on the bottom of the cap, making a circle in the middle of the front part. On each side of the circle is a fold of the cap with light blue frills. She has a short, white sleeveless dress with brown straps and three X stitchings going down to her waist, ending at her crossed belt. She has no leggings or leg covers of any sort, which is kinda strange considering she comes from a cold country, and a coat that is very large on her, with brown fur at the shoulders and folded sleeves at the end. The coat is also white, with some brown here and there. The edges of the coat are blue, each with a red jewel on the end. When in HDD, her hair turns light blue in long sideburns, and a white suit with red in some places. In this form, she is angry and oppressive, and is not afraid to use her axe on anything that moves. The one on the left was Vert, the CPU of Leanbox, who is a feminine and refined woman with an abnormal breast size, which is larger than my Purple Heart form's size. When in HDD, she gains a more laid back attitude, however, and is often proud of her bust size. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore white gloves that go up to her elbows, and mostly green boots, with the feet portion white, and the middle of the top portion gold, with gold lining around the opening. The top part of the dress was green, with gold lining the edge of the cups that held her breasts. The lower portion was all white, with pink ribbon like cloths on each side of her hips. The edges of her dress were large and pointed. There was a sense of frilliness in her clothes. In HDD form, her hair turns from blonde to green, tied in a pony tail, and a white outfit showed more skin than the rest of us. Her stomach, her legs, even the bottom of her breasts were out for the world to see when in this form!

I could feel my stomach churn as i looked at them. I tried to convince the other maids to do it, but they had their hands full, either flirting with men/women or doing actual work. After a full ten minutes of stalling, i grew a pair and approached them. "Ah, there you are, Neptune. We've waited ten minutes for service!" Noire said with the most smug look. I stared back with surprise. "H-how'd you know I-!" "Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram saw you in the cafe and told us about it. They didn't go in since they said 'it wasn't their style'. I honestly think they're just afraid of walking into a maid cafe." Vert said, bouncing those damn breasts in everyone's faces. It captivated just about every man in the cafe, and a couple of women as well. Blanc had trouble concealing her anger. "Could you please refrain from showing us your oversized bags of-" I cut her off right then and there and asked for their orders. I did not want a fight in this cafe. If there was, i could get in trouble for it. So, i wrote down their orders and got the requested food and refreshments about ten minutes later. Just as i was about to walk away, Noire spoke up. "So, Neptune, what's the reason for all this? Don't tell me it's to get extra shares…" I felt my cheeks burn up, and that was all the verification they needed, and proceeded to laugh. It was a refined, laughter, of course, because they are posed women and not Neptune-like. I huffed and walked away, seemingly to nowhere in particular. Luckily, my shift was over and i could leave. I changed back into my comfortable clothes and walked out of the cafe. As i walked back to the Basilicom, something caught my eye. It was someone with their hood up, shadily walking into an alleyway. ' _Classic…'_ I thought as i snuck in behind them. Inside the alleyway was a lair hidden under a manhole. **(A/N: This gets cheesier and cheesier…)** The entire area was filled with consoles i've seen in advertisements, and some that were still in development, while others were completely different from what i've seen. ' _The thief from Lastation!'_ Then, the shady figure pulled down his hood and revealed...my face!? I couldn't stop myself from gasping, and the figure quickly turned towards my hiding spot. He grabbed a steel pipe and approached slowly. At the last moment i jumped out at him and pinned him down, knocking the pipe away in the process. He tried to fight back, but i was so filled with rage since this guy posed as me, i punched him in the face, and punched the side of his head, hearing a cracking noise. Satisfied with his dizzy looking face, i stood up. It was at that moment that his form fizzled, and he changed into a she. That she was Linda the Underling, an enemy Neptune has encountered many times. And on the side of her head was a weird looking device, cracked and in pieces.

 **END**

 **Koutetsu: Whoo! I finally stopped procrastinating! How'd ya like that plot twist?**

 **Souta: Pretty lame, but i'll give you points for creativity.**

 **Koutetsu: Good enough for me! Now, i'd like to thank the people supporting me thus far, one of which is named Tf2Scout! He/she is the person who gave me the last push to get this thing updated, and i'm glad they did. Look how this one turned out!**

 **Neptune: It's kinda shitty.**

 **Koutetsu: Shut up. Anyway, thanks for reading my garbage, leave a review if desired, and remember to eat your flapjacks. KOUTETSU, OUT!**


End file.
